The present invention relates generally to decoys for attracting a predetermined species of animals, and, more particularly, to decoys with moveable parts to simulate life-like movements of animals such as game birds, mammals and the like.
Decoys having the external appearance simulating a particular type of species of bird or mammal have long been used as a means of attracting such animals. The earliest and most common to decoys are of a type which merely simulate the appearance of an animal. More recent decoys have been developed which, in some manner, also simulate the movement of an animal.
A typical prior art decoy is directed to water fowl, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,819 to Voges et al. Typical bird decoys are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,953 to McKinney, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,649 to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,654 to Denny et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,958 to Reinke. A typical large mammal decoy is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,110 to Roy.
Each of these decoys have several advantages in simulating the movement of a particular animal species. The decoys use a variety of devices to generate the movement. Of course, the object of the simulated movement is to fool the game animal to be attracted into believing that the decoy is a real animal. Most of these prior art movable decoys move in a manner to simulate feeding or some other simple motion. However, the present decoys are unable, in a simple and straight forward manner, to fully simulate the realistic movement of an animal, such as by including movement about within a specified area.
Thus, there is a need for a decoy apparatus, and related method of attracting an animal, which realistically and more completely simulates the movement of a particular animal. Such a decoy would simulate a walking motion, and would not only move back and forth, but would also turn at the end of each line of movement and face in the direction of movement for greater realism. Ideally, the decoy would also do such a movement with an apparatus which is easy to transport and set up in the wild. Also, such a decoy would be simple in design, able to be operated easily, would be reliable even in poor weather conditions and is virtually maintenance-free.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decoy apparatus and related method that realistically simulates a walking movement of a particular animal.
It is another object of the present invention that such a decoy would not only move back and forth, as if walking, but would also turn at the end of each line of movement and face in the direction of movement.
It is a further object of the present invention that such a decoy would do such a simulated walking movement with an apparatus which is simple in design for ease of operation, and is easy to transport and set up in the wild.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a decoy that would be able to be reliably operated in poor weather conditions and is virtually maintenance-free.
Additional objects, advantages, and other novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, an apparatus for simulating realistic walking movement of an animal species along a path is provided. The apparatus of the invention disclosed can be used with variety of decoys, in a variety of terrains, and under a variety of environmental conditions. In its broadest aspect, the decoy is mounted for the walking movement along a track in response to a motive device. To enhance the realism, a reversing mechanism is provided so that at each end of the path, the decoy turns to head in the proper direction, and then walks back in the opposite direction.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment, a turkey or other game animal decoy thus moves in response to the motive device as if walking back and forth along a stationary track mounted on the ground. The distance between a first end and a second end of the track can be of any particular length to simulate the movement of the particular animal along a path. The motive device in a preferred embodiment includes a spool for feeding out a first end of a first line under spring tension. The spool is attached to the first end of said stationary track. The preferred motive device also includes an oppositely directed second line and a carrier associated with the track in such a way that the carrier moves in response to pulling on the lines substantially from the first end of the track to a second end of the track, and vice versa.
The reversing mechanism comprises in its preferred form a rotating support for the decoy associated with the moving carrier with its axis generally oriented perpendicular to the track. The rotating support receives the first end of the first line and the first end of the second line, such that when there is no tension on the second line, the rotating support is rotated to be generally aligned in a first direction toward the first end of the track. Conversely, when there is tension on the second line, the rotating support is rotated to be generally aligned in a second direction toward the second end of the track, substantially 180 degrees from the first direction. An attachment post extends upwardly from a socket on the rotating support for receiving the decoy so as to position it at a natural height above the ground for the particular animal.
In the operation of the apparatus and in the practice of the preferred method of the present invention, when the operator applies tension to the free end of the second line, the rotating support rotates to face the decoy in the second direction. Next, an increased differential pulling force is applied to overcome the spring tension of the spool applied to the first line. The carrier, the rotating support, and the attachment post then move along the track in the second direction toward the second end of the track until the pulling force is relaxed, stopping the decoy. The tension is maintained in order to pause the decoy. When the operator of the apparatus further relaxes the tension from the second line, the rotating support rotates to face the decoy in the first direction due to the spring tension on the spool. The carrier then proceeds to move along the track in the first direction toward the first end as a sufficient differential pulling force is applied in that direction by the spool. Thus, upon repetition of these basic steps, the decoy mounted on the carrier turns and moves back and forth, and pauses occasionally, in such a manner as to realistically simulate the movement of a real animal. As is apparent, the decoy can be made in the form of any game animal or the like and can be used on substantially any terrain and under a variety of environmental conditions.
In accordance with other aspects of the preferred embodiment, the spool of the motive device holds a captive end of the first line. It is tensioned and driven by a rotary torsion spring that exhibits a substantially constant torque over its range of operation. The spring maintains the proper balancing tension as the free end of the second line is pulled by the operator with the proper differential pulling force in the second direction: (1) to move the decoy; (2) to pause the decoy; and/or (3) to apply the requisite pulling force to reverse and pull the decoy back in the first direction.
A rotating support in the form of a pulley is a part of the reversing mechanism. The first ends of the lines are attached to the same location on the pulley. This arrangement causes the decoy to rotate 180 degrees each time the pulling force is switched. The decoy reverses its direction just as if walking. The first and second lines alternately wrap approximately half way around the pulley in opposite directions to generate this reversing action. The attachment post on the pulley includes a coil spring to allow bobbing up and down of the decoy as it moves along the path and turns. The decoy""s life-like motion is thereby enhanced.
A guide member adjacent the second end of the track supports an eyelet for the second line. The operator can be positioned in a blind off to the side and still operate the decoy apparatus of the present invention. The motive device of the preferred decoy apparatus also includes an I-beam as the track. The carrier is a slide block having a transverse slot slideably embracing the upper cross piece of the I-beam. The pulley for reversing the decoy is rotatably mounted on a rotary shaft journaled in the carrier. An attachment post is supported in a socket on the shaft as it passes through the top section of the slide block. The lower cross piece of the I-beam is held secure adjacent the ground at both ends. Mounting shoes having T-slots are locked by a friction fit on the lower cross piece. A stake on the shoe adjacent the second end prevents inadvertent displacement as the second line is pulled by the operator.
A further preferred embodiment of the motive device of the present invention provides for a remote control mechanism including a motorized winch for taking up and releasing the second line in response to control commands or input from the operator of the apparatus. It is preferred by some in that more freedom is allowed for the operator to move from one blind to another and still maintain control. This mechanism comprises a hand-held transmitter for selection of the commands by the operator and for transmitting the commands to a receiver. The commands available to operate the motor and winch include: (1) to take up or pull the second line to move the decoy toward the second end; (2) to stop the take up or pulling force, but maintain equilibrium tension to stop/pause the decoy; and (3) to reverse the motor and pay out the second line from the winch to allow turning of the decoy and movement back toward the first end of the track under the pulling force of the spool. The transmitter/receiver may use any suitable energy beam, such as infra-red. A solid state controller for either automatic or manual operation can be included.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.